gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan Mendoza
|birth= June 17th, 1992 , . |hidep= |race= Hispanic |gender= Male |height=188cm |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |skin=White |hidec= |family=Pablo Mendoza Estella Mendoza |affiliation=Los Compadres 18 |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= Glendale }} Juan Mendoza, mostly known by his street given nickname - Mendo, is 20 years old Mexican - American gang-member, born and raised in the City of Los Santos, San Andreas. If more precisley, one of the most notorious gang neighbourhoods in the city - El Corona. Since the early years of his lifetime he has been afilitated with the notorious and brutal street gang - Los Compadres 18 where he is serving them as a soldier. Childhood in El Corona Once upon the time in the late evening of June 17th Juan Mendoza was born for his what seemed to be legit hispanic family. Pablo and Estella were living in small apartment inside the El Corona, shared with another, crackhead, couple. Before the birth of Mendo Estelle was working as storekeeper in the local liquour shop, while Pablo was employed in a factory, near by El Corona in Ocean Docks, where he was blue collar worker for a low hourly pay. After the birth of Juan his mother was forced to resign form her work to have time to raise Juan, which meant to take up even more hours of the hard work for the father of family - Pablo. Little moments of free time Pablo began to spend in local bar drinking, which without a suprise led to him being kicked from his work. During the time Mendo was already four years old and his mother was already addicted to crack-cocaine which was her way to get off from the hard life. Resume is, around year 1997 Mendo's family's concept was four years old him, with crack-head mother and alcohol abuser father, who did infact hate his own son, because in his mind Julio was the reason why he had to work more and even harder and why Estelle had to resign from here job, which led to her being turned to crack by her already addicted roommates. All of a sudden As well known much of alcohol leads to reckless behaviour, including fights and such. This case wasn't different and at early time of year 2000 when in a late night of January when Pablo came home heavly drunk, rumored to be on LSD aswell, he caught previously stated roommate Hector and his wife Estelle, both high, performing a sexual act on the couch, whith Mendo being half awake, spectating that while laying on the ground, with slight wound on his forehead, when he saw that it was it for him and he took first what he could - long metal lamp and with it in hands rushed towards the couch slamming it towards the both of individuals, it didn't take long when both, Hector and Estelle, were all bloody with loads of open bruises covering their bodies and they were not resisting anymore, laying there lifeless. When police unit rushed inside the apartment they spectated horrible view where Pablo was slamming the metal lamp towards both bloody bodies, blood spreading all over the room and seven years old Juan spectating it all from the corner of room. After the brutal double-murder Pablo was imprisoned for life, currently serving the time in Los Santos Prison. Young Juan was sent to local orphanage, where he met group of hispanic individuals who took care of him and defended him from other kids, mostly black race individuals. In the next years Juan gained his first serious gang life experience and understood how the things were done. He understood the fact that there is a group who will never let him down and he loved the feeling. Back to Corona At the age of 18 Mendo was released from the orphanage and returned to his home - El Corona. Without a suprise he met there few of his childhood friends and a guy or two from the orphanage gange he was affiliated with. Those people lead his way into a serious gang culture, on a whole different level than it was back inside orphanage. In few next years Mendo have made serious contact with people like Santiago Cabrera , Oscar Perez, Mateus Mezones and others, getting heavly involved with Los Compadres 18. =Mental and physical disorders.= Juan is having slight trouble with walking and he is not able to run properly, due a shootout which happened in El Corona, where he was defending Rose, fellow gang member, from random attackers which resulted in two bullets in his left leg and one in his right shoulder. The bullets in his leg damaged it and Mendo was in two weeks long recovery, but shortly after releasing during an attack made by LC18 to rival gang in Groove Street one of Mendo's friends and fellow gangbangers - JJ, didn't brake fast enough and drove over Juan, damaging his leg once again. Category:Male Category:Hispanic Category:Latinos Category:Latin-american Category:Latino street gang Category:Gangbangers Category:Street Gangs Category:Mexican Americans Category:Mexican-American street gang Category:Criminals